iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
Victims
Victims are a type of survivor in I Am Alive. There are a total of twenty victims to help in the game itself, rescuing all twenty and the player will be rewarded with the "Ultimate rescuer" achievement/trophyI Am Alive - Victim Walkthrough and additional retrys. History Victimized survivors are at the mercy of the gangs that take advantage of their inability to protect themselves or their loved ones. Captured survivors, women in particular, are used as bait to lure in unsuspecting survivors that have the means to help or have supplies useful to the gangs. Its implied by the environment of the Blue Hotel that women have been reduced to victims of sexual abuse by their male counterparts and aren't long for survival if they attempt to escape. Victims fortunate enough to escape harm often hold themselves up in hard to reach locations such as skyscrapers or areas closed off by debris, but often at the cost of rescue or their physical health. Victim Locations Victim #1 The first victim is actually part of the opening tutorial, Chapter 1: Return, so you can’t miss him. He’ll need a First Aid Kit which is just back in the crevasse on Arbor Street. Victim #2 When you are in the mall with Mei, at the top of the elevator shaft on the 5th floor, you’ll find an inhaler. Climb down the elevator shaft after that and you’ll find the old man who needs it. Victim #3 While climbing the Skyscraper to retrieve the medicine from the crate that is stuck, you’ll find a man who needs a first aid kit inside the building, just after you swing across using the hook. Victim #4 After you give Mei the medicine and you are leaving through the basement of The Mall, you will come across two men arguing and a woman asking for help. Point your gun at the aggressive man to save the others. No items are needed. Victim #5 The first time you enter the subway tracks, head to the far end of the tracks where it becomes a dead-end. In the room there, kill the two cannibals and unlock the prisoners to rescue them. Victim #6 Down in the sewers, still with Mei on your back, you’ll find a woman on the other side of the bars who needs 2 cans of food. If the player gives food to Victim 6, upon returning to the spot where she was (while escorting Linda to Henry's apartment), the victim will have hung herself. Victim #7 Down the street from Henry's apartment you can climb across a building to reach the next victim, who you can see wandering around outside of the building from the street. Once you get across he will want five items (Meat, Inhaler, Food Cans, Fruit Cocktail, Soda cans). It’s worth it though as he gives you a shotgun in return. Victim #8 Head south from Henry’s place and stick to the right. You will find a wooden ramp with a ladder, and a victim who needs a cigarette at the top. Victim #9 After giving the man a cigarette, keep heading straight, back towards the subway tracks, and you’ll find a woman who says she is trapped, but once you get too close a small gang will pop out and try to kill you. Once you kill them, shoot her hand-cuffs off and you’re done. Victim #10 After you remove the handcuffs from the girl, turn around and drop down to the street level and head to your left, and you will find a ladder leading up the building. Up here you will find a lady in need of a Tomato. If you haven’t found one yet, you will find a tomato after saving victim #19 and you can come back to this victim later. Victim #11 On your way to the ship, after you head down to the rubble, head to the far end of that road and you’ll find a victim trapped who needs your help to get out. You will need a Battery for this. Victim #12 On the ship, you will find stairs leading under the ship deck. Down there you will find a victim about to be killed. Kill his attacker and then give him two Painkillers. Victim #13 On the ship, head to the end on the right, and you’ll hear a man asking for help. You have to climb over the edge of the ship at the “Quarantine – Keep Out” sign and come back up behind it. Enter the room and give him Rehydration Salts. Victim #14 After you leave the ship, on your way back to Henry’s with the transmitter, you’ll find an elderly couple on the roof who want a bottle of wine. Victim #15 When you enter the Blue Hotel, the first room you can enter on the 1st floor should have two women in need of a first aid kit. Victim #16 On the 4th floor of the hotel, keep to your left and you should find a room where you can see into the room next to you and a man is about to rape a woman. Kill him with your Bow and she will open the door to her, giving you the retry. Victim #17 When you reach the basement of the Hotel with Linda, go left after entering the parking garage and you’ll find a closed-door and a woman coughing behind it. Shoot your bow at it and wait a minute until they open the door. Once they open it, shoot the thug and then shoot the woman’s handcuffs off. Victim #18 Before you walk across the board to get to the building to set the fireworks off, climb down the giant hole and follow the pipe to give the man a first-aid kit. Victim #19 Inside the tower where you set the fireworks off and fix the elevator, right outside of the elevator, take a right past the bathroom and you’ll find a woman lying on a bed in need of rehydration salts. You will also find the tomato needed for victim #10. Victim #20 Once you enter the Pier, head straight and you’ll see a man lying on the ground behind the fence. Climb over and give him the first aid kit that’s right behind him. References Category:I Am Alive Category:I Am Alive Characters Category:Gameplay